


Fluffy Mutt

by Maiuo



Series: Swapfell Drabbles [2]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clingy Mutt, Emotionally denial, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Moments, Mutt gets constantly cockblocked, One Shot, Papyrus the Hounddog, Reader is the BIGGEST tease, Sexual Tension, She has her reasons in the actual story, Soft caresses, Somewhat soft Mutt, Undertale AU, Womanizer Mutt, swapfell red, swapfell red au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo
Summary: Pretty much; A one shot with the Hounddog Mutt himself.This story is where Reader is pretty much not phased by anything he tosses at her; Making Mutt the one who turns into a puddle.Based on a new story in the making with only the Swapfell brothers; This chapter is filled with fluff and sexual tension?...Yeah, majorly!





	Fluffy Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> My Swapfell brother boys are a huge mix of a lot of HC’s… I can’t just choose, alright? So this personality of Mutt is based solely off the huge womanizer, but yet he's starved for special affection.
> 
> Anyways, I was up one morning and couldn't get back to bed, this was what wouldn't let me sleep. So, typed this little fluffy thing. It may or may not go into my new story, but hey. It’s a WIP, and it’s hella cute. I couldn’t resist!! 
> 
> So, hum… Have some fluff? If this is called fluff. It might be more than fluff. But it feels cute, so ima name it fluff ♥

Papyrus watched from the kitchens doorway to find you cooking again for them all. Dressed up and ready to start the day, you looked much more relaxed and happy he has seen yet. You had begun to hum a random tune, your voice becoming used to being used each day since coming home with the brothers. 

As the smell of eggs and toast filled the air, Papyrus strolled in lazily and walked right up behind you. Slowly, gently, and without wanting to startle you for once just for a reaction, Papyrus slid his large clawed hands around your sides. Successfully wrapping them around your stomach as he folded in on himself to lean against you as comfortable as he could, gently nuzzling the top of your head and into your soft hair.

…You didn’t even tense. Not as much as you normally are tensed, but never tensed in his presences. The smell of your new shampoo he and Sans had gotten you filled his nasal bone as he kept nudging into your scalp, enjoying your soft hair against his hard bones. He couldn’t help but melt just a bit more as you continued your humming, the sound enticing him to relax. Slowly, he began to slip down to the nape of your neck, completely slouched to the point he must look like a turtle or a hermit crab of somesort. Might have been slightly more uncomfortable, but he managed to stay as close as he could despite trying to unknowingly pull you closer to him as you cooked.

 

And you…  _Allowed_  him to.

 

Since day one; You had allowed him to lean against you. To touch your skin, cuddle you, hug you tight and simply hold you. Everything he normally would have to leave the house to get, waking up asking if he had caught himself another psycho or lucked out with having a person who would have regretted everything as soon as they awoke. He either came back home or have gone to another house with a woozy on his arm to take back to bed, enjoyed their noises to the point it became too disgusting to his Soul to listen anymore.

Really? He always just wanted to cuddle… But his touchings always enticed more than lustful hunger from the ones he chosen to bed for the nights.

 

But you?… 

 

Never once were you turned on by him. Never wanted sex or fell for his pick up lines, no matter how many he used. Cheesy ones, old ones, new ones, the smartest kind he could come up with… Nothing caught you, nothing made you look at him as if you wanted to jump his bones. You simply allowed him that gentle caressing of touches without wanting to get deeper into any meanings, allowed his claws to graze your soft skin without fear or excitement of the harm it may cause you. Allowed him to do gestures so warm, so innocent, it made his Soul flutter in a way he had forgotten… In a way he didn’t know it still  _could_  react.

But you had given him warm kisses, gentle reassurance, wrapped around hugs-  _Stars-_ … You had once crawled into his bed a few times during certain episodes where even if his claws had dug into you wrong, never once was there a scream of pain or fear of danger-… If anything, you had held him  _tighter_  in response.

 

…

 

“mornin’…” Papyrus said groggily, nuzzling more into your shoulder. “…can i get a bit’a sugah wit’ m’coffee?” He purred, slowly putting his chin on your shoulder and watched you effortlessly work on breakfast.

“Master-” Papyrus’ Soul stuttered at that nickname. “-You know certainly well you can have anything you desire.” 

 

…Anything?…

 

“…anythin’?” He repeated sultry into your ear, followed with a gentle huff.

…Not even a shutter to that reaction, as normal.

“Anything besides that.” You chuckled softly. “I am your weapon, not your pet. I have told both our Lord and you of the predicament once you had brought me in, did I not?” You chided gently, flipping the stove off and covering the perfectly cooked eggs, forcing Papyrus to move along with you as you went to butter the toast as it popped out from the toaster.

“…mmmm… bu’ ya said anythin’ i wanted… wha’ if i wanted a bite?” Papyrus gently grazed his golden fang against your earlobe, giving a gentle huff of warm air to travel against your soft skin of your neck, moving stray hairs along with the action.

 

Before he could fully open his jaw, a piece of buttered toast was shoved between his fangs, muffling a surprised grunt from him.

 

“Master, you are adorable. If you wanted a bite to eat, you could have just asked and not try to nip at me like a starved puppy.”

 

… Oh, he was a starved dog alright… But not in  _that_  sense.

 

“…bork bork…” Papyrus whined just under a huff against your neck, turning his face away as he solemnly chewed the toast, swallowing it down effortlessly with two bites.

He glanced down at the nape of your neck once more, crumbs being left in his wake. A devious smile formed as he opened his mouth just out of your peripheral, forming his tongue with his magic, thoughts of an actual sound or reaction making him excited as he went to-

“ _g-ghk?!_ ” Papyrus almost bit down of his formed tongue, a sensation overcoming at his elbow that just-… Made his tongue go into a spazz he never thought was possible?! The fuck were you doing??

 

Blinking as his jaw clenched on him in response, the action immediately brought him to a purr despite the tense reaction. He couldn’t tell if it was a good feeling, bad feeling, but-… He knew it was seriously  _weird._ Glancing over your shoulder, he watched as your hand had snaked up his forearm and to his inner elbow, your fingers gently tracing circles and going back and forth with such a pressure, it made his tongue want to spazz each time you pressed just hard enough. Each little brush you did, each time you applied more or had another finger join in, he felt his face begin to warm up. His purr began to get louder as he forced his tongue to disappear, done with that reaction from it. 

“w-wha-” Papyrus tried, only to bury his forehead into your neck in a way to try and keep his hold around you, not wanting to let go but at the same time, wanting to.

“Your bones look good today, Master.” You said sweet and innocently, like you didn’t know what you were doing or how he was reacting behind you. “They are also very smooth, especially in this area where one would think you would use them more. Astounding, really.”

 

Of all the things, out of all the failed and ruined moments he tried to fluster you-… How was  _this_  making  _him_  flustered?!

Papyrus tightened his grip around your stomach more, a whine threatening to escape as you stopped that gentle touch. He didn’t want you to stop caressing his bones, but he also-… He doesn’t want that feeling again! That was-… That-… His mind spun with wanting it but not, a gently growl escaping his chest against you as he’s left a bit confused by his own wants for once.

 

“My, you are like a feline, Master.” You said through a gentle chuckle, lifting your hand up and softly caressing the side of his head. The movement had his face follow your touch so effortlessly that he didn’t realize his chin had rested back on your shoulder, your hand rubbing the side of his hard bones with such soft hands despite all the fights you were in, it felt like the softest fur known to monsters.

“…i’m  _paws_ -itively more like a dog…” Papyrus tried to growl out, proving his point as he gave a soft pant into your ear, trying to form his tongue once more to sensually lick that damn hand of yours.

“No, Master.” You chided gently once more, yet with a tone Papyrus’ Soul swirled to. “You are like a feline. You may have a dog tendency, but you only come around for attention when you desire it.” To prove your own point, you went and scratched a certain spot on the back of his skull, making his purr louder in the process as it had him  _melt._

 

“d-…do not… i-”

“You are only loyal to our Lord, which is what matters most. When you desire affection, attention, or anything of the sort, you look for ways of attending that. However…” You began to turn, your hand switching positions to gently scratch the back of his vertebrae, his eye lights beginning to haze as you leaned into him. 

 

“When you do not desire anything I have listed, you have the tendencies to hide out like a feline would do so. When you hide and someone finds you, as long as they do not get close…” Your voice was beginning to trance his thoughts, gently leading him to walk backwards, your unpreoccupied hand gently pushing on his sternum, his Soul thrumming hard against his bones as he glanced down at your beautiful eyes.

“They are welcomed to stay. But if they get too close, you use those claws of yours… And you make sure they stay a good few feet away. Master, you are more of a feline than you may know… But that is fine. Do you know why?” Your voice went a bit deeper, Papyrus felt his knees begin to buckle as he couldn’t stand anymore, his focus completely on your hands as they rubbed his bones in ways he  _craved._

“..mmhg… w-why?” He gulped, not knowing why he did.

 

You had somehow managed to make him take a seat at the table, your hands both tracing over his bones until they met up at his jaws, both of them gently cupping his face as he was forced to look at you in the eye as you smiled-… So… So god damn  _sweetly_  at him. 

 

And you began to get closer…

 

God, Yes… Closer-… Get closer, closer  _closer-_ … He could feel your soft breath against his teeth, the smell of your toothpaste from this morning mixing with the scent of you in his nasal bone. Your lips were just there-… There-… So soft-…

 

“…I enjoy my felines more than I enjoy dogs…” Your voice made his Soul stutter once more, your voice a bare whisper against his fangs, your smooth thumbs just brushing against his sharp edges with tender care. 

 

He parted his jaw just so, leaning closer to you as his hands twitched by his side-

Wait, when did he let go of you??

 

“MY… WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Sans voice broke Papyrus out of his trance, his face feeling as if on fire for reasons he couldn’t comprehend as he turned to see his brother smuggly glaring at him. 

You, on the other hand, took your hands away so slowly that made Papyrus give a soft whine at, standing straight and turning to face Sans with a gesture that read as if you had done nothing. With your side turned to Mutt, your hands resting behind you in a grace one was talking to a soldier, you smiled at Sans.

 

Papyrus felt… Like Sans had just gotten a more fond smile than he had mere moments ago. 

 

…He doesn’t know what to think about that.

 

“My Lord, Good Morning! I was simply telling Master how much I enjoy felines. They are beautiful creatures, if not temperamental, but they are amazing when they so desire to be.” You chirped with more affection for the creatures that made Papyrus shoot you a glance.

“FELINES… WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED.” Sans gave Papyrus yet another look, making him turn his face away as if he had just been caught doing something horrible. “WE ARE MORE FOR THE CANINES, IF YOU HAD NOT NOTICED. SUCH LOYAL CREATURES… IF TRAINED RIGHT.” Sans went and sat down beside Papyrus for once, making it apparent he would be questioned as soon as you left.

“Yes, indeed they are. Everyone has their own preference, after all.” You said, going off to fetch the food needed for the breakfast, placing everything orderly and neat as you returned.

 

* * *

 

Once breakfast was done, you had left to go start the house chores. Papyrus sat there, his nervous ticks kicking in as he desperately needed a smoke, looking everywhere but at his brother whose eyes cut him worse than any other opponent so far. Sans wasn’t saying anything, but stared at him with a smug expression that made him want to growl at.

It was only a few moments, when both brothers knew you were at a different part of the house. Papyrus took this time to take a long gulp from his condiment of choice you had so thoughtfully given him.

 

Sans spoke up just at that moment.

“So… When do I become an Uncle?”

 

Papyrus ended up choking on his condiment, wheezing out as he tried to flee from the table. Leaving a huge, smug and snickering asshole of a brother to watch his form disappear in shame to his bedroom, slamming it behind him in the process.

Papyrus isn’t in love, dammit! He never will! It’s just a fling, he’s had them before! Fuck almighty, once he gets a hold of you and able to show you what for, he’ll show Sans! This is just a game, a game of cat and mouse! That’s  **ALL!** That’s  **IT!**  Once he has had a taste of you, it’ll be done!  ** _Over!_**

…

**Author's Note:**

> Reader does indeed call Mutt Master and calls Sans Lord. That story will be up later.  
> If you do not like that type of ordeal, forgive me, but it's for the main plot of the story~ Hints galore, but this may or may not be put into the actual story. I just enjoyed it so much, I had to share! 
> 
> Now that I think about it, something similar might go into it as a replacement. But that'll be when we get there!
> 
> ...Sans was suppose to say something completely different, but I wanted an actual reaction from Mutt. A joke like that deems worthy of it from the Hounddog, who's a pure womanizer and doesn't want kids at all. Sans was just being an annoying little asshole of a brother; Who knows that about Mutt, but wanted to tease him anyways~


End file.
